The Original Parzival and Aech
by Retro Nerd Studios
Summary: This is how it all started. This is James Halliday's and Ogden Morrow's origin story. How they have faced IOI and how they started their game company. Rated K plus, will maybe be rated T later. ABANDONED! Still, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Jim Halliday always had a hard time making friends, his only friends were Ogden Morrow and his crush Kira Underwood. He was at school one day, and he decided to make a video game based on the D & D games that he and his friends played. It was called, Anorak's Quest. He brought it to Ogden's garage.

"Hey Og," Halliday said. Ogden nodded.

"Hey Halliday," Ogden replied.

"Can you try this out?" Halliday quickly slurred out.

"What?" Ogden said. Halliday tried to speak slowly.

"Can you try this out?" Halliday said. He shoved the game into Ogden's hand. Ogden looked at the game. It was on a cassette tape, and there was a title written in a felt tip pen. It read, "ANORAK'S QUEST" in all caps.

"I don't think I can play this game, Jim," Ogden said.

"You have a cassette tape player on your Apple II right?" Halliday told him. They looked at Ogden's Apple II computer, which did have a cassette reader installed. Ogden was unsure of himself, because Halliday had programmed this game on his TRS-80. Ogden put the game inside the cassette reader, and he started playing.

"Damn Jim," Ogden said, "This is really good. This looks better than most of the games out there now." Ogden had a point. Most of the games made had one screen to them. "We've go to sell this."

"I don't know," he said, "Won't the big companies all reject my ideas?"

"Probably," Ogden replied, "But we don't need to take it to the big companies buddy, what we need is to start our own company." Halliday went home to bring his computer to Morrow's house. Morrow started writing instructions on how to play. The game was similar to Dungeons of Daggorath. They made 200 copies of the game in floppy disks. They went to the store.

"Wait," Halliday started, "Shouldn't we have people play test it?"

"Damn, you're right," Morrow said. They brought the copies back to the garage. Morrow and Halliday's weekly gaming group was waiting there.

"Where were you?" one said.

"Yeah, Og. We've been waiting here for like an hour."

"Guys, you have to play this game that Jim made." Ogden said, "Meeting's cancelled." Everyone sighed. This was the one day a week that these guys looked forward to. Halliday gave them a copy of the game on their way home. "So Jim, wanna watch Star Wars on VHS again?"

"Alright," they sat down and watched Star Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wrong, wrong, all wrong!" the newly appointed chief of sales Frank Sorrento yelled at one of his underlings. "You idiots are nothing but a bunch of ass-holes!" Frank had recently been appointed chief of sales at the new company Innovative Online Industries, or IOI. Frank and his son William were at the IOI headquarters in Columbus, Ohio after Frank signed the deal stating clearly that Frank and his entire family moved from poverty in Michigan to the slightly better Columbus.

"Sorry, Mr. Sorrento," one of his underlings said. Sorrento wiped his entire desk of materials.

"Listen, you ass-hole, next time you mix up the security files with the company sales records, you're fired!" The underling left, having learned nothing. Frank lit a cigar. "Look Bill, this may look like daddy's yelling at people all day, but that's because I am."

"Father," William said, "Can I go to Middletown? I heard they have a cool new exclusive game that's only for sale in Middletown." Bill glared at Frank's corporate number, IOI 655321. Frank told him that this serial number would be passed down in the Sorrento family as long as we live.

"What's it called?" Frank asked lovingly.

"Anorak's Quest," replied William. Frank stood up.

"What!? That's the game that's been ruining our sales in Middletown!" Frank yelled. He told his son to get in the car. Bill got in the car. Frank faxed a message to his boss.

"Dear Mr. Elton," it read, "I have some terrible news. The game has been found. We must destroy it at all costs. Or, better yet, maybe we can buy the company! Frank Sorrento." A reply came back nearly instantaneously.

"Frank, buying the company is a great idea. I hear that they are a local start-up in some kid's garage, like Apple. I want you to go to Middletown and get the company to sign the contract I have attached with this fax. Frank got the message. It was time to pay a visit to the company behind the game.


End file.
